


Some Flowers For You

by planetundersiege



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Gift, M/M, Microfic, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Ship, Shiro Ship Week 2018, Voltron, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shiro ship week 2018: Day 1: Flowers.SheithShiro has a surprise for Keith.





	Some Flowers For You

“Hey Keith”, Shiro said as he opened the door to the room of the red paladin. He was laying on his bed, relaxing after an intense workout against the gladiator. “Are you free?”.

Keith turned around, a small smile on his face as he looked into Shiro’s gray eyes with his galra purple ones.

“Sure. Come in. Also, what are you hiding behind your back?”.

Keith pointed at Shiro, one of his hands were hidden behind him, it was the oldest trick in the book. It was either a prank or gift, and it was probably a gift because of the nature of their relationship.

He blushed.

“Oh this? Just a little present for you”, he answered, and showed Keith the large bouquet of red and purple flowers with a tint of green in the petals. They were tied together with a small string, making it hard for it to break free. “Here”.

“You brought me flowers? How?”.

Shiro scratched the back of his neck, feeling his cheek redden and filling with the warmth of said blush.

“Well, me and Black flew to this planet that was close by, the scanners said it was filled with flowers, and I thought, hey why not be that super cheesy boyfriend who brings you some flowers? After all, we don’t see planets with them every day, sorry if it’s to cheesy”.

“Shiro”.

“Yeah?”.

“It’s perfect, thank you”.


End file.
